Joven's revenge
by Phanfun
Summary: When Joshua Ovenshire is done with the torment of his fellow gamers his revenge will end in murder.


_So I noticed while watching several of Smoshgame's videos that Jovenshire always gets picked on! And by Sohinki the most! So this tells how he deals with it! OH! Also this is Josh (Joven)'s perspective. After a random Gamebang._

I sat in one of the spin chairs just pissed off, the names and taunts of the crew still ringing in my mind. "Hey." David (Lasercorn) sat down next to me and just smiled "Yeah I'm fine!" He patted my back and a new rage over took me it was a heat of anger like I had gotten a fever "Don't fucking touch me!" David removed his hand quickly and backed off "Whoa okay I guess we should all have a meeting?"

"Yeah."

When I went in they were still making jokes about me and laughing "Oh hey Joven!" I nodded then when I sat down they started by saying "We need to think about who is on this crew I men we don't need this many people!" Ian laughed then Sohinki said "Ha! I think we can get rid of Joven after all no one will miss him!" this time the anger wasn't light it was like a fire had been light in my stomach! "I'M DONE!" I shout getting out of my seat "You guys have been assholes to me since the beginning I quit! Smoshgames and what ever the hell!" I throw down my office keys then make sure I get all my games and belongings.

Back at home David came over and sat by me "Hey what the hell was that about?" He set down my pair of keys and I pushed them back "I'm done with all of your bullshit!" David looked slightly hurt then I saw him look a little mad when he turned his back on me. I pulled out a pen and started to write a plan that would take place tonight!

It started with "borrowing" David's car. I threw on a pair of gloves and a black hoodie that when I put the hood up you couldn't see my face. I drove to Anthony's house first. When I tried the door it was locked. Then I remembered he and Ian would still be at the office.

I opened the door quietly and heard them talking "Dude do you think that Joven was serious?" Ian did some work then said "Nah he's not the next Gamebang he will be there!" I smirked then threw my hood on. Staying in the dark of the room I decided last moment that a gun would be too loud so I settled on my knife. Sneaking in I heard Ian's breath and saw Anthony looking at wedding websites for him and Kalel! "Did you hear-" I wrapped my knife around Ian's neck and slit it quickly. He fell out of his seat and hit the floor hard his blood pooling on the floor. "OH SHIT!" Anthony turned around fear settling in his eyes along with the realization his best friend was dead. "Please let me live I have a wedding a few months please!" Looking at his fear and listening to his pleads it felt so...satisfying like I was being repaid for everything. "Shut up!" His eyes widened and his mouth fell "Josh!?" I pulled my hood off the light hit my eyes and he got up ready to fight me I put my blood soaked knife out for him and he grabbed it attempting to stab me. I flew out of the way and the knife buried into the wall "Josh stop you know that I'm getting married and you also know that Ian has a family why would you do this to us?" Now I was sick of his begging my anger was twisting my mind now. I swung at Anthony my elbow came in contact with his mouth and he fell to the ground holding his mouth. The blood was seeping through his hand now "Josh please!" this time I grabbed his chin and ripped it to the side! He fell down dead. I looked at his eyes and knew that I would tell Kalel what happened.

Then it was back home where I saw all the lights turned off. I went to Sohinki's room. Seeing him sleeping was almost enough to make me forgive him then I realized...No he was a traitor to everyone and I'm the only one who realized it. I threw my hood back on and kneeled over him with a kitchen knife high above my head he woke-up and started to panic "Don't please don't do it!" He threw his fist into my chest, I fell back but kept the knife in my hand. He grabbed my arm and tried to make me stab myself. He grabbed the wrong hand, and just managed to put a blow on my shoulder. I slashed his face and a long cut was made on his chin. "Please!" He yelled holding the cut on his face. I his his chin with the handle of the knife then I stabbed his hand. He screamed in pain then kicked me off the bed, I landed with a thud and he went on top of me punching my face, this time I stabbed his leg. The knife slid in and he flew off grabbing the wound. That feeling is so hard to explain it was excitement, joy, and adrenaline all in one. He was immobile now yelling "DAVID! JOSH! WAKE-UP PLEASE!" I laughed and threw my hood off. The look on his face was something I wouldn't die for. He was in pure shock and horror. "Josh...why? Please let me live I won't even tell the police!" I laughed again this time I kneeled next to him. "No need they probably already know about Ian and Anthony."

"What? What did you do to them!?" I looked at him dead in the eye and said lowly "I killed them." His eyes fell down to my bloody knife, "You...killed them?" I put the bloody tip onto his neck and muttered so only he could hear "Now I will kill you too!" I slit his throat and he fell slumped against the door.

Someone was trying to open it now. I put the hood back on and hid in the dark of the room. David was able to push Matt's body out of the way a little. "Matt? Sohinki?" He stepped in then tripped over the body. "Matt!" David kneeled down and looked at Matt. "Wake-up man come on!" he then looked around the room. I slid against the wall and closed the door quietly. David went to the bed and turned over some sheets "Murder?" I stepped in now. The knife was pushed against his neck and he started to pant. "Please don't murder me!" I laughed and he turned around slowly, his hand reached up and pushed the black hood off slowly. "Josh..." I looked him in the eyes and saw betrayal and something like anger. "Why did you do this who else have you killed?"

"Ian and Anthony, and of course Matt!" He then asked "What about Mari?"

"She doesn't piss me off as much as you!" I stabbed his stomach and he fell down in pain his eyes said everything. Pain and betrayal. I slid out of my own house and into the night.

As I drove along the highway guilt kicked in and I decided we would all die. I turned suddenly and drove to the waters.

I didn't go to Heaven I didn't see the people I killed I saw the Devil he was smiling and thanked me for getting rid of evil in the world. That's when I knew I made a terrible mistake.


End file.
